A Shadow in the Night
by Sita
Summary: A young assassin arrives in Mainframe.
1. Chapter I

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter I

**A Shadow in the Night**

_Written by Lady Sita_

Disclaimer: ReBoot and its characters are owned by Mainframe Entertainment. The characters of Kyle Sinclair, Arren and Morgan la Fey are of my own creation. This fic is not to be posted withou my permission. 

Rating: PG13 (innuendo, violence, language) 

*****

**Prologue**

*****

She waited patiently in dark, leaning against a wall she couldn't see, for her time to be called. She didn't mind waiting there. She liked the dark. It was just that she usually had to wait so _long_. Her began to nod over her chest, her hair falling about her face.

"Morgan la Fey! Come forward!," a deep voice commanded. Her head snapped up and she stepped into the only spot of light to stand before the Guild Council. "You have a new assignment."

A small column across the room lit up. Suspended above it was a vid-window of a smiling blue-skinned sprite with silver hair and warm, brown eyes.

Avid-window appeared a few feet in front of Morgan. It remained black; apparently, her new employer was unable to send video. "My dear little mercenary, since you have proved yourself to be one of the best in your... field, I have chosen you to deal with a little problem for me." The speaker's way of inflection seemed to draw Morgan's attention. His voice was suave, smooth. "I would do it myself, but, well, I am not in the position to do so at this time. When I have proof of his deletion, you will be paid generously."

Morgan bowed low and then strode over to the table and took a moment to gaze up at the image. She reached to the sheath she wore on her back and pulled out a double-edged blade. The sound of whisper of steel on steel seemed to fill the empty silence. Morgan leaped up into the air with graceful ease and neatly sliced the vid-window in two. _Such a pity. He's not too bad-looking._ The halves became full of static and a crackling sound filled the air until one the Guild Advisors switched it off.

Morgan stood gazing down at the floor, silently remembering the sprite's kind face. Abruptly, the new voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to face the vid-window again as she slid her rapier back into it's sheath.

The outsider cleared his throat before speaking once again. "Oh, and the name of your new target is Bob. I _do_ hope you finish the job. It would be **very** unfortunate if you didn't. You *do* know what happens when one doesn't complete her assignment, don't you?" Morgan nodded gravely.

**Chapter I**

*****

_Once you had gold,  
Once you had silver,  
Then came the rains  
out of the blue.  
Ever and always.  
Always and ever.  
Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.  
  
Once You Had Gold - Enya_

*****

All of Mainframe was dark.

A small portal opened up at the edge of the city. A figure stepped out. The portal closed behind Morgan la Fey without a sound. _I'm going to have to figure out how the Guild does that so... efficiently. Silent is the way I like to arrive. Fortunately for me, the portal is undetectable by scans._ A slight breeze made Morgan's long, black trench-coat flutter. Several stray hairs blew in front of her eyes. She idly brushed them behind her ears, out of force of habit. Under her long coat, Morgan wore black leather pants tucked into black combat boots and a black tank top. The only jewelry she wore was a tear shaped pendant that matched her eyes; Morgan had been told that the necklace had belonged to her mother.

Morgan wasn't a bad looking for an 17-hour-old sprite. In fact, she was quite attractive. Her body was constructed of curving shapes, well-proportioned, in fact, but she was also lean and well built, without looking too muscled. Her hair was like a purple waterfall, which she usually kept pulled back in a neat braid, though several wisps of hair escaped here and there. Her skin was a deep red, the color of User blood. The eyes were almond-shaped; they were the color of the ocean when one stares into depths so far down one can't see the bottom. They tended to change different shades and intensities of blue to match her moods.

She had been trained by the Guild to use a multitude of weapons, and could use almost any object as an instrument of pain; although Morgan overly preferred the rapier. Her training in the martial arts was vast; the Masters had often praised her on her fighting abilities. She also carried ten throwing knives on a belt around her waist and a dagger hidden her boot.

The dead of night. This was the time when dark creatures stalked the dreams of the sleepers. The mercenary's favorite part of the cycle. Perfect time to arrive unnoticed. Morgan glanced around her new surroundings.

_Too bad I won't be staying long. This place looks interesting. And... **familiar**? I wonder why..._

The sprite pulled off her coat and she narrowed her brows in concentration. Morgan began to compress the coat between her hands until it disappeared, stowed online in her private storage, ready to be downloaded back again any time she needed. After removing her boots, they too vanished in the same fashion. She seemed to do it with ease, with a sense of well-known practice.

When she was done, Morgan uttered only two words aloud, a command that seemed to have the cadence of a spell: "Conversion: Gargoyle."

There was a sound of stretching leather and the woman seemed to grow... **bigger**. _This format will be most... useful here._ She flexed her claws and whipped her tail back and forth.

_I must find a place to hide out while I gather information for a plan_, Morgan thought to her self as she flapped her leathery wings and launched herself up into the midnight sky.

*****

Floating Point Park was silent, except for the chirping of insects and the gentle sigh of the sprites' breathing. They stared up into the night sky, the woman laying in the man's arms.

Dot turned to look up at her husband. "Bob, what if something happens while I'm gone? What if Kyle needs me? What if -"

The Guardian put a finger up to the Command.Com's mouth, stopping her in mid-sentence. "Dot, you need a break! You've barely had a nano to yourself all week!" Bob's voice softened. "And I've barely gotten any time with you."

"I'm sorry, Bob. It's just that I've had to do so much lately..."

"I understand," he replied. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Let's just lie here for awhile."

Dot smiled in agreement and snuggled her head against Bob's chest.

He leaned his head on hers. They closed their eyes. Moments of sweet, comforting silence followed.

Suddenly, Dot heard a gasp from the Guardian as she felt him lift his head back up. She looked up at him. "What it is, Bob?"

"Something just... **flew** overhead."

Dot yawned. "Huh? I don't see anything."

Bob turned around. "Wait!" He pointed up into the sky. "There it is!"

She shifted her gaze to where Bob was pointing and her violet eyes widened as she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my User! What _is_ that?"

They watched until the thing disappeared from view.

"I don't know what that was," Bob said. "But it looked like it had wings."

*****

Morgan looked about her temporary home. _Ahhhh, this place will do nicely._

It was an abandoned structure near the conveniently near the Principal Office, tall enough for flying.

Squinting her eyes, she brought her hands together and pulled a pillow out of her storage directory followed by a blanket. Might as well get some sleep before the next cycle starts. Morgan laid down and tried to get comfortable on the cold concrete. She soon drifted into deep sleep.

*****

Morgan opened her eyes. She saw that she was standing on top of the Principal Office, which provided a very good view of Mainframe.

"Morgan!"

She turned and saw the blue-skinned sprite standing next to her. Bob.

He took her by her shoulders and looked into her deep blue eyes. She stared back into his brown pupils. _He's even better looking up close._

"You must remember!"

Morgan's eyes became sky-blue with confusion she scrunched her forehead in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?" _Why is the sprite I'm supposed to kill talking to me?_

Bob pointed toward a sector off in the distance. Suddenly the two of them were standing in the middle of the sector. Morgan looked around once more. This sector was much unlike the others: in the center of it stood a massive tower, dark and foreboding.

He gestured around him with the sweep of a hand. "You must remember what happened here!" Bob stared intensely into her blue eyes. "You have to know where you come from! You've been here before!"

Now Morgan was horribly perplexed. _What is he talking about?! This is my first time to Mainframe! Where did this this dark tower come from? I don't remember seeing it..._

"You must remember who you are!"

Bob disappeared and Morgan was surrounded by hundreds of viral binomes, each pointing a gun at her. Evil laughing began to fill the air, seeming to come from all directions at once. It grew louder until the laughing became overpowering, hurting Morgan. She clutched at her ears in vain. "Make it stop!!," she screamed in agony. The roar abruptly ended. In the silence that followed, Morgan realized that she had recognized the voice, that distinct laugh. _He's the one who hired me! But if I never heard him laugh, how did I recognize his voice?_

Morgan woke up with a start. _What the Web was that?! Why was Bob in my dream!? And who was laughing at me?_ She flopped back down and sighed heavily. _I need to get more sleep_.


	2. Chapter II

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter II

**Chapter II**

*****

_Now you can see  
Spring become autumn,  
leaves become gold  
falling from view.  
Ever and always.  
Always and ever.  
No-one can promise a dream come true,  
Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.  
  
Once You Had Gold - Enya_

*****

Morgan arose with first light. _Time to get working._

"Conversion: Gargoyle.  
Command: Invisibility."

Morgan winced at the pain that came with her commands. They always had hurt, but now she was used to the pain. She almost relished it.

Taking a flying leap, she soared up into the sky.

_Now, where to?_

Gliding silently toward Buadway, Morgan spotted a busy diner. Dot's Diner. _Ah! Perhaps I can obtain some information here. Looks like a busy place._

She landed lightly on the roof of Dot's diner, careful not to make a sound, as not to alert the binomes and sprites gathered inside. It seemed to be an immensely popular place.

She spoke softly. "Command Pending: Transparency; Radius: 3 feet." Morgan tapped a point on the roof. A hole appeared, visible only to her.

Pulling a stethoscope out of storage, Morgan put it on and begin to listen in on the various conversations, looking for one in particular...

*****

"Moooom!," Kyle whined. "Can't I go into a game with Dad? Pleeaase?" Kyle was a child of about 6 hours. His skin was a greenish-blue, his eyes violet, and hair a green so dark it was almost black. He had just recently to begin to develop unique abilities inherited from his father.

"Kyle!" Dot frowned down at her son. "You're just too young and inexperienced. You're just not ready yet." She looked expectantly to her husband.

Kyle gazed at his father pleadingly.

"Uhhhhh... Welll..." Bob looked across the booth to his son, then to the woman sitting beside him. Dot cleared her throat.

"Kyle, she's right. You need to go through more training programs before you can enter a real game."

Standing up, the young sprite glared icily at his parents before stomping out of the diner, followed by his dog, Disk. "Kyle Sinclair!," Dot called after him, standing up. "You get back here right now!" She was ignored, of course, as the sprite zipped away, his faithful dog at his heels.

Dot sat down and sighed, resting her head in her hand. "He's so... so..."

"Hard-headed?," Bob put in.

"Yeah," Dot agreed. "It must come from your side the family," the Guardian quipped.

Dot playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Maybe he got it from you!"

Bob took her chin in his hand and kissed Dot softly. "Maybe it's for the better."

Dot kissed him back. "I just hope he doesn't run off and try to get into a game, User protect him."

"I'm sure he'll be all right." Bob slipped a warm, comforting arm around Dot's waist.. "Look, I'll go and talk to him, okay?"

"Thanks, Bob," Dot said as he got up from the table. He bent down and kissed her again.

"See you later."

"Bye." Dot held on onto Bob's hand for a moment longer. Then he was gone.

*****

_Cursors! This is going to be harder than I thought._

Morgan didn't particularly like hurting, emotionally or physically, others than her intended target. Lately, she had been feeling more sympathetic for her victims and their family and friends. It affected her even more so because she didn't even know who _her_ family was.

She had been adopted into the Guild of Assassins at an early age, but had no recollection of the first several hours of her life. Morgan had never probed her superiors in the matter. What would be the use of knowing? Her parents were long deleted; that's all she knew and cared to know. At least she thought so.

She terminated her transparency command and put away the stethoscope, then followed Bob as he zipped away, looking for Kyle.

*****

"It's not fair!"

Kyle kicked at a crumpled take-out carton as he moped around Old Man Pearson's dump. Disk whined, and the boy absently patted the red and yellow dog on his head as the two of them walked. "Everybody gets go into games. Dad, Uncle Matrix, Enzo... why can't I?!"

"Because we don't want you getting hurt."

The young sprite and his dog turned around as Bob hopped off his zipboard.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you! Or Mom!" Kyle turned to stomp off again, but Bob's hand on his shoulder stopped Enzo. He turned around to face his father a second time.

"Dad, it's just not fair! I want to play the games. I could help you... I bet I'd be pretty good. Look at what I can do so far!" Eager to impress his father, Kyle began to form a small ball of energy between his hands. "Kyle!" His concentration broken, the energy dissipated. "You know you're not supposed to practice that just to show off," Bob chided his son. Kyle glare at the ground as they walked along.

"You may think you're ready," Bob told his son as they began walking back out of the dump. "But like Dot said, you're just not ready yet."

"Matrix wasn't ready!"

"Kyle, you *know* he had to take up that responsibility. He had no choice since there was no guardian. And look what happened."

"So, you're saying the same thing will happen to me? That I'll lose a game, just like him!? That I'm a screw-up?!"

Bob stopped in mid-stride and looked down at the figure sulking along beside him. "No! That's no what I meant! Maybe if En- Matrix had had enough experience, he might have been able to win the game. We don't want you to get caught in the same situation."

"Maybe... Hey, I got it! You can make me a cadet! Like you did the big guy! Or send me to the Super Computer. Like Matrix sent Ezno to the academy!"

"Look, with Matrix I did that as a precaution; there was the chance I wouldn't make it out alive." Bob knelt down so he was face to face with Kyle. "And Enzo... he wanted to be one, and he's already had plenty of experience."

"Come on, Dad! You can do that, right? Since you're still a Guardian, anyway."

*****

From her perch on a nearby building, Morgan let out a gasp. She quickly covered her mouth, fearful that they had heard her.

The dog's ears perked up, and Morgan could have sworn he looked right at her, even though she was still using the invisibility command.

_A guardian! What will happen if I delete a guardian? This system could be defenseless! Ooohhh User, this keeps getting more complicated._

The two sprites appeared not to have heard her little outburst and they continued talking, though the dog laid its ears back and kept glancing in her direction.

*****

"Can you talk about it with Mom? Pleeeaaassse?," Kyle pleaded.

Bob knew he would never win an argument with his son. He sighed. "Oh, all right. I'll have a little talk with Dot."

The boy's face practically lit up as he ecstatically hugged Bob . "Pixelacious!" He excitedly jumped up and down. "Thanks a bunch, Dad!"

"You're welcome," Bob said as he tried to calm the smaller sprite down. "Now, lets get back to the diner. Mom's probably worried sick."

"Okay! Race you there!"

The two hopped on their zipboards and sped off in back to the diner, laughing out loud as they raced each other, unaware of the unknown figure stalking them.


	3. Chapter III

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter III

**Chapter III**

*****

_What is the dark;  
shadows around you,  
why not take heart  
in the new day?  
Ever and always.  
Always and ever.  
No-one can promise a dream for you,  
Time gave both darkness and dreams to you._

Once You Had Gold - Enya

*****

Morgan followed Bob all through that cycle to learn his routine; if that was possible, anyway. Games tend to come unannounced. The Guardian didn't do too much… worked on his car, while singing very off-key; talked with the Command.com, his wife; and won a game, which Morgan did not care to go into. She thought they were just trivial things... but every time she was near one, Morgan felt a sense of foreboding. She wasn't sure why; she guessed it had something to do with her unknown past.

After Bob went home, Morgan headed to Floating Point Park. Canceling the invisibility and conversion commands, she plopped down onto a bench, hidden from view by several trees. *Yawn* _I'm so tired... you wouldn't think just following someone around would wear me out so much._ Morgan closed her eyes. Soon, a snore drifted from the sprite.

"Warning: Incoming Game. Warning: Incoming Game."

**"Cursors!!!"**

The game landed with a dull thud.

*****

Morgan pulled out her sword as she surveyed her new environment. She was standing in the middle of a 8-sided room, a door in each wall. _Might as well reboot,_ she thought with a sigh. Morgan double-tapped her icon. "Reboot!"

The mercenary shivered as the column of purple game energy rippled through her body. Morgan looked down: she was wearing thin, black body armor; her sword had been transformed into a long rifle; and she was now looking at everything through a visor attached to a battered helmet. The knives around her waist had been replaced by clips. Her boots had remained pretty much the same. _Now what?_

A footstep echoed in the passage directly behind Morgan. She spun around on her toes, loading a clip into her rifle. A gruesome, horned creature stepped out of the shadowed doorway. It gave her a grin, full of evil mirth. It hefted a double-pointed spear in one clawed hand. Morgan promptly gave the beast a taste of a bullet, shooting with accuracy to kill it with only one shot. Another monster stepped out of the darkness over its fallen comrade. It quickly followed the first creature to its death. _I think I'll have the advantage here..._ "Command: Flame Orbs!"

Morgan looked down at her hands; she had expected to see fire forming on her palms. "Uhhh... Conversion: Gargoyle!" Her form remained the same. _Cursors! My power must be too low..._

Suddenly, a creature stepped out of each of the doorways. Morgan could hear dozens more behind them. She swallowed heavily. _I hope my clips last..._

*****

18-hour-old Enzo grunted as he blew away another demon. He was a tall, built youth, though not nearly as big as his counterpart. He wore a Guardian uniform, the familiar blue and gold. His hair was done up in sharp, dark green spikes. "I hate these basic killing games!"

Matrix leaped out of the way as another dead creature fell to the floor with a thud. "Same here!," he agreed with his younger self. "But the Users seem to be playing these more and more often. You wouldn't believe how many of these games I played." "I don't know what those Users are thinking," the younger sprite said. "I just know that I *really* get tired killing stuff."

*****

Morgan's energy ran cold as she heard the clicks she feared would come: her gun was out of ammunition. I'm in trouble now. She bent down to pull her dagger out her boot; her last resort. _User protect me..._

*****

Another monster went down with several of Matrix's bullets in its chest. "Is that the last one?" "Nope," Ezno replied as he surveyed the surrounding area, using the scanning capabilities of his keytool, Cursor. "There's still a room full of them." He pointed down a hallway. They could hear the sounds of a fight. Then the sound of a woman's scream floated down to them.

The two sprites looked at each-other. "AndrAIa!" Enzo and Matrix cried out simultaneously. They raced down the hall toward the sounds of battle.

*****

Morgan fell to her knees as one of the demons cut into the hamstring on her right leg. She held her left hand against a deep gash in her side. Energy flowed through her fingers into a growing puddle on the floor. One of the monsters kicked her and she went down, feeling several of her ribs break. Another monster hovered over her, ready to strike down with a club. With a look of pure delight, it raised the club over its head, and was tackled by a large sprite.

*****

"I'll watch your back!," Matrix yelled as he held the creature down. "You get the girl!" Matrix began to pummel the unfortunate monster repeatedly.

Ezno felt almost ashamed that he felt a sigh of relief as knelt down next to the girl. _Thank the User it's not AndrAIa._ He pulled a medical-kit out of his pack and took out some bandages to staunch the slash in her side. _She's bleeding pretty badly, but if we got out of the game quick enough, she'll live._ Ezno gingerly removed her helmet and began to check for concussions. _I wonder where in the Net she came from._ As he placed another bandage on a bleeding cut on her temple, Enzo noticed a scar on the back her head, but it was already healed, having been there for awhile. He didn't give it much thought. 

The last thing Morgan recalled was a green-skinned sprite gently picking her up. Then the darkness overcame her.

*****

Ezno stepped out of the infirmary and nearly ran into Mouse. "What's goin' on?" She peered around Enzo into the room, seeing the doctors attending to their new patient. "Where'd ya pick sucha little thing up, suga? Looks like *your* type."

Enzo rolled his eyes and ignored the hacker's last comment as they walked down the hall to the center of the Principal Office. "She had rebooted into the game and was being attacked when Matrix and I found her."

The two of them joined Matrix and AndrAIa in the central office. Matrix was bouncing Serena in his arms, as the child giggled happily. His wife held Serena's twin, Derek, asleep over her shoulder. Serena was an uncanny resemblance to Dot, but Serena also had AndrAIa's smile and wide-eyed look. Derek had a light green skin tone and hair slightly darker than AndrAIa. He looked more of a combination of his parents than Serena did. The two things the children had in common were a scaly fin on the back of each arm, and AndrAIa's trademark paralyzing spines, though Serena and Derek weren't allowed to use them.

"Well, I'm off. Gotta go 'n' meet Ray," Mouse announced. "Ya'll tell me when our guest wakes up, kay?" "All right," answered AndrAIa. "Bye Mouse!," yelled Serena as the hacker walked out. "Bye sweetums," Mouse said, smiling, as she gave the girl a pat on the head as she walked out.

"Matrix told me about our new visitor. Do we know anything yet?," asked AndrAIa. "Nothing," Ezno crossed his arms characteristically. "She was already off-line when we found her. All I know is that she must be a great fighter, 'cause there was a whole pile of dead monsters when we got there." Serena finally noticed Enzo standing there. "Zo!," she called out gleefully as she hopped down from her mother's arms and ran over to him. Serena considered Enzo her older brother.

"Hey there, Serena," Enzo said as he picked her up. "Swing, swing!," the little girl demanded. "Oh, I'm kinda tired," he teased her. "You're such a big girl, now." Serena looked up at him. "Just kidding!" The small sprite bubbled over in delight as Enzo swung her around.

"I have to get the kids home," Matrix interuppted. "It's time for their nap. That means you, too, Serena." The little girl pouted as Enzo set her down, but quickly gave him a smack on the cheek and ran on over to her father. "Here, you take Derek," said AndrAIa as she handed the sleeping child over to Matrix. "I'm going to stay here so the girl won't wake up all by herself."

Matrix looked at her questioningly, but shrugging his shoulders, he took his daughter by the hand and walked out. "I'll be home in a little while, honey," she called after them. "K, bye Mommy!" Serena waved.

"AndrAIa, you don't have to do this," Enzo said. "I'll stay with her."

"Well, I don't mean to offend you, Enzo, but I think it will be easier for her if she wakes up with another girl around. You'll probably just make her nervous." He raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's women's intuition, okay?"

Enzo shrugged his shoulders, much like the Matrix did. "Whatever. I'd probably fall asleep anyway. Could you tell me when she wakes up? I wanna talk to her." Now it was AndrAIa's turn to look skeptical. "I just want to talk with her, OK?" He began to walk out, then paused. "Has anyone told Dot yet?"

"She probably already knows," AndrAIa replied.

"Well, I'll go ahead and stop by her office on the way out and tell her, just in case she doesn't know yet. Bye!" Enzo waved and continued out the door. AndrAIa stared after him for a moment. _I remember when he was such a little sprite. When Matrix and I took him in... now he's a Full Guardian..._

She sighed and head toward the infirmary.


	4. Chapter IV

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

*****

_Heightens each sensation...  
Darkness stirs  
And wakes imagination...  
Silently their senses  
Abandon their defenses...  
Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendor...  
Grasp it, sense it-  
Tremulous and tender...  
Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away  
From cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to  
The music of the night..._

The Music of the Night, from the Phantom of the Opera

*****

_Such dark things for a girl her age to wear... and why would she need such dangerous weapons?_ AndrAIa stacked the weaponry in the locker at the foot of the bed. As she picked up the girl's coat, something fell out. AndrAIa picked it up. It was a jpg of a family; of a proud pair of parents. A little girl a little younger than AndrAIa's own children stood in front of them, grinning broadly. AndrAIa glanced to the figure lying still on the bed; there was a striking resemblance. _I wonder what happened..._ Unwilling to probe further, the woman carefully replaced the jpg in the hidden pocket in the coat and hung it up.

*****

Dot swiveled around in her chair as Enzo poked his head in her office. "Gotta as nano, Dot?," he asked. "What is it?," she asked as she turned back to the various vid-windows and charts she had open. "Though you might like to know that Matrix and I found a wounded girl in the game."

*****

Morgan awoke, but did not open her eyes. She could sense someone nearby, so she pretended she was still off-line. _Cursors... I need to think up a story. Let's see... I guess I could tell them I'm game-hopping. Good thing I got that game sprite icon from my last job._

She breathed in and fluttered her eyes open as if waking from a deep sleep.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Morgan turned in the direction of the pleasant voice. She saw sitting next to her was a female sprite, but unlike the other citizens of Mainframe Morgan had seen. The woman was very beautiful; she had long, green hair and orange skin, which seemed to have a shiny, scaly look. And if Morgan was not mistaken, the woman had fins on her arms. But this didn't surprise the mercenary too much. She had seen a few like this one.

"Welcome to Mainframe," the woman said, smiling. "My name is AndrAIa. What's yours?"

"Uhhh... I'm Morgan."

"Now that you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Kinda sore..."

"Well, I'm not surprised, seeing how bad you got hurt." Morgan narrowed her eyes in worry. "Oh, don't worry," AndrAIa said reassuringly, putting a hand on the younger girl's arm. Morgan looked up at her, an almost malevolent look in her eyes. She did not particularly like people touching her. AndrAIa cautiously drew her hand back. "Uhhhh… Phong said you should be out of the infirmary within a couple of cycles."

"Phong? Who's that?"

"He's... the former Command.com. He likes to know everything that goes on in Mainframe, even though he doesn't need to. He'll probably want to talk to you later."

"Oh." Morgan didn't particularly like that idea. "Who's the new person in charge?" Morgan already knew the answer, but she found herself wanting to know more?

"Dot Matrix. You'll probably won't see her unless she you make an appointment or she comes to see you directly."

"Oh, I don't think I'm important enough to meet her."

"Don't be silly.. Dot will want to meet you anyway; she sees everyone who comes to Mainframe."

Morgan gulped. _This is getting more and more complicated._

Unexpectedly, a vid-window popped up in between Morgan and AndrAIa. "AndrAIa!," a deep voice said, in almost a whining tone. "Isn't she awake yet?"

"Matrix!," she scolded. "She's right here."

"Oh, um, sorry. Are you gonna make dinner when you get home?" AndrAIa rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know what to do without me, would you?"

"Whatever... you're gonna be home soon?"

"All-right, I'll be right there. You clean the kids up." AndrAIa closed the vid-window. Morgan smiled, in spite of herself.

"Married?," she asked. "Yeah," AndrAIa replied. "With him, it's almost like having a third child." The woman grinned. "Well, I have to go. Otherwise he'll *never* get anything done. You'll be all right by yourself?"

"Of course," Morgan replied. "I'll fine."

"Okay. A doctor should be around soon to check up on you." AndrAIa turned to walk out.

"Wait a nano!," Morgan called out. AndrAIa looked back over her shoulder. "Where's my stuff?," Morgan asked.

"It's in that locker," AndrAIa answered, pointing to the container at the end of the bed.

"Oh, thanks. Bye." AndrAIa waved and disappeared out the door.

_Finally, she's gone! She's right though... I'll still need some time to regain my strength..._

Morgan sighed and turned over on her stomach. "Ouch!" _That was smart... I don't ever want to get any of my ribs broken again._ She turned over so that she was lying on her back again. _I wonder how long this will take. And why didn't... *AndrAIa* ever ask me how I got into the game._


	5. Chapter V

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter V

**Chapter V**

*****

_Close your eyes  
And surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
You knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
Let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
As you've never lived before..._

The Music of the Night, from the Phantom of the Opera

*****

Morgan stretched and carefully eased herself up out of her bed. _I'm still sore, but at least I can move without too much pain. Now, where are my boots?_ She spied them placed at the foot of her bed. Sitting down again, Morgan pulled them on. Then, opening the locker, she pulled out her sword and headed for the roof.

*****

Enzo knocked gently on the door of the girl's room. "You awake?" There was no answer. He eased the door open. She wasn't there. But she couldn't have run off already… some of her stuff is still here… "Cursor, search for, uhh… the newcomer." Cursor whirred for a moment as it processed information, then it beeped. "She is located on the roof of the Principal Office," Cursor said. _The roof? What in the Net is she doing up there?_

*****

She moved extremely tediously, gracefully, as she shifted positions. Tai Chi was a pastime best done with unhurried care. Morgan stood on one leg as she slowly thrust with her sword.

*****

_She looks so graceful... Should I go talk to her? Might as well go ahead..._

*****

A step echoed behind her. She immediately snapped to a defensive position and flung the blade at her intruder. Enzo spotted the lightening quick movement just in time to duck. The rapier embed itself in the wall where his head had been just two nanos ago. He looked up to see the girl practically flying at him.

"Cursor, shield!"

Morgan skidded to a stop to avoid smashing into the gold-colored shield. "Whoa, now just wait a nano…," Enzo said. The girl continued to glare at him, still in attack mode. Suddenly, her features softened as her expression became one of recognition. "Cursor, shield down," Enzo cautiously commanded.

"I remember you," she said. She cocked her head as she continued to gaze at him. "You're the one from the game, the guy that saved my sorry my ASCII."

"Uhhh... yeah," Enzo said. He extended his hand. "I'm Enzo."

She looked at his hand, then tentatively shook it. His hands were warm. Her hands were icy cold. "Thanks. I'm known as Morgan." She stepped back. "So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you were all right." He reached back and pulled her sword out of the wall behind him. Enzo held it out to here, hilt first. "I think this is yours." Morgan took it from him. "Remind me not to get you angry," he said her.

"Do you normally greet people by throwing swords at them," Enzo asked as she continued with her exercises. "No," Morgan replied as she blocked an invisible enemy. "Just people who sneak up on me."

Enzo crossed his arms. "I didn't exactly 'sneak up' on you."

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda jumpy." Morgan sent forth a flurry of thrusts from her sword. She stopped and looked at him. "Since I'm... the new person here, would you mind showing me around?"

Enzo widened his eyes for a moment, but then just shrugged shoulders. "Sure."

Morgan saw his expression. "What? You don't want to give me a tour?"

"No, of course not. It just seems that... you... wouldn't... want to do something like that."

"And why not?"

"Ummm..." Enzo rubbed the back of his head. "Wellll, I guess it's just first impressions."

Morgan looked at him again. Her gaze was started to make him nervous. "While you show me Mainframe, I'll try to make a good second impression. Look, just meet me in front of the Principal Office in five micros; I need to get some stuff from my room." Sheathing her sword, she silently walked past Enzo and disappeared inside. He watched her walk down the stairs. _For someone so attractive, she sure acts strange_. He turned and followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

*****

"Aren't you a little... overdressed?" Enzo examined Morgan's outfit. Over the black top and pants she had been wearing earlier, she was now wore a long black trench-coat Her sword was strapped on over the coat, and she also now had a belt of knives around her waist.

"No, I'm not," Morgan said, putting a hand on her hit. "I always go out like this." Enzo arched a doubtful eyebrow. "Morgan, this is a peaceful system; you won't need such weapons here." She looked at him for several moments before Enzo willed himself to look away. "Uhhh... I got a zip-board for you." He reached to his belt and tossed it to her. She caught it deftly. "You know how to use one, right?"

"'Course I do," she replied as she tossed the zip-board and stepped on. Enzo did the same. "Where to first?," she asked him, floating up into the air.

"Why don't we head over to the diner? You can get an energy shake, and maybe... we can talk."

"Lead the way," Morgan said, smiling. The two figures flew upwards and zipped away.

*****

_Why I am doing this... letting someone I don't even know lead me around! I need to destroy my target! But I still have enough time... he seems like a nice guy..._

*****

"So you and... Matrix are actually the same person? I just thought you two were brothers or something." Morgan and Enzo sat across from each-other in a secluded booth in Dot's Diner. They each sipped from an energy shake. 

"Yep. Now that you know nearly everything me, what about you? How did you get to Mainframe, and the like?" Morgan looked down at her shake. "What is it?," Enzo asked.

Morgan glanced back up at him. "Nothing," she answered. "It's just that... I don't prefer to talk about myself, or my past."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's not that." She played with her hair. He fought the urge to reach out and brush it out her face. "You see, unlike you, I don't have a past, a family. I don't even know where I'm from." A tear trickled down her cheek. She smiled through her tears. "Look at me, crying like a little sprite."

Enzo reached across and gently brushed the tears from her face. His soft touch brought a light blush to her cheeks. "It's all-right to cry. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." She dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "Thanks. I probably should get this off my back, anyway."

"Start where ever you wish."


	6. Chapter VI

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

*****

_Softly, deftly,  
Music shall surround you...  
Feel it, hear it,  
Closing in around you...  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which  
You know you cannot fight,  
The darkness of  
The music of the night..._

The Music of the Night, from The Phantom of the Opera

*****

AndrAIa felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face a slightly worried Dot, organizer in hand. "Oh, Dot." She saw the look on the other woman's face. "Is everything all-right?"

"Have you seen Enzo today?," Dot asked.

"No, not since yesterday." AndrAIa looked anxiously at her friend. "Are you worried about him?"

"I don't know, AndrAIa... I have a weird feeling, a premonition, I guess."

Dot suddenly yelped as a pair of icy hands grabbed her waist.

"Scared ya!" Bob wrapped his arms around Dot's waist.

"Don't do that!," Dot scolded him.

He kissed her on her cheek. "You know you like it."

"Hey, have you seen Enzo today?," she asked him. "Yeah," he replied. "I saw him leave this morning with what's-her-name name. I guess he's showing her around."

"You mean that girl that showed up in the game?," asked AndrAIa. "Morgan?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"She kinda of creeps me out," AndrAIa said. Bob and Dot looked at her questioningly. "I'm not really sure why... just something strange. We still hardly know anything about Morgan."

Dot bit her lip in thought. "I think I'll talk privately with Morgan when she and Enzo get back. Until then, I'm going to do a little investigating."

*****

Morgan took a deep breath. "Ever since I can remember, I've never known my true home. I don't know who my family is. All I know is that they are long gone. The... people who took me in never told me of my past, and I learned that I would not get any answers from them. When I was fifteen, I ran away. I began searching for my the life I had forgotten, system by system, game-hopping. That's basically my life story."

Enzo touched her hand. "I'm sorry."

Morgan shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

He played with a straw. "Maybe you'll find something here, some link to your past."

"That's the same thing I hope every time I arrive in a system." Morgan sighed. "And I'm always disappointed."

He took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. Instead of the normal blue, they were dark, so dark with pain they were almost black. "You still might find some thing to help you on your search. I'll help you." Morgan blushed slightly at his touch. She put her own hand on his, and pulled it back down onto the table. "Thanks."

_Lies! Why must my life be full of lies?! I don't know how long I can keep this deception going._

Enzo stood up from the table. "Would you still like me show you around, my lady?" He smiled broadly and offered his arm.

Wiping the tears from her face, Morgan stood up next to Enzo and took his arm. "Of course, my lord." She giggled, music to his ears.

Together, they walked out of the diner.

*****

"This place is so beautiful." Morgan and Ezno sat side by side on a park bench. "What is it called again?"

"Floating Point Park."

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I'll just stay here, in Mainframe."

Enzo looked down at her, surprise very obvious in his face. "Really?"

She smiled up at him. "Well, I'm not sure. Depends on the company I keep."

"Ma'am." The two sprites turned around to see two police binomes standing on zip-boards behind them. "We're under orders from the Command.com to see you back to the Principal Office. She would like to speak with you."

Morgan looked questioningly at Enzo. He simply shrugged his shoulders. She obediently whipped out her zip-board and got on. The binomes headed back to the P.O. closely followed by Morgan and Enzo.

From the frying pan into the fire, thought Morgan moodily.

*****

"Morgan, please, come into my office." Dot smiled warmly. "Uh, yes ma'am."

"Just call me Dot. Everyone does." She patted Morgan on the shoulder and motioned her inside, pulling the door closed behind them.

Dot sat down at her desk and the younger woman seated herself in the chair across from the Command.com.

"You don't need to worry," Dot said, seeing Morgan's concerned expression. "I only want to talk with you."

"Then why did you send those officers after me?"

"I just wanted to speak you with as soon as possible."

Crossing her legs, Morgan rested her elbows on the arms of the chair. "All-right, then shoot."

"For starters, I ran a search on you over the entire Net; this is standard procedure."

Morgan inhaled sharply. _What did she find?_ Dot didn't seem to notice any of the young woman's apprehension.

Dot continued. "I found a few vague references to a... Morgan la Fey. That's your full name, correct?" Morgan nodded as she mentally breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank the User the Guild covered up my trail._

"Other than that, we have no other information about you. Would you like me tell us a little bit more, for the Archives? Then we'll see about making you an official citizen, if you would like that."

"Um, sure." Morgan told Dot her sad tale as she had with Enzo. When will the lies stop? When she was done, the Command.com nodded her head. "We'll try our best to help you, and I welcome you to Mainframe, Morgan."

Dot stood up and shook Morgan's hand. Her hand... it's as cold as ice! The older woman forced herself not to whip her hand back.

As the mercenary stood up, Dot walked to the door and opened it. "I hope you choose to stay in Mainframe. If you don't, I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Morgan stepped back outside the office, thoroughly relieved.

Dot smiled. "Whenever you would like to begin a search, just come on in." She moved back inside her office and disappeared from view.

Enzo appeared at Morgan's side. "Everything all-right?"

"Yeah, she... Dot just wanted to talk with me."

"Would you still like to continue on the tour?," he asked.

"Of course, just let me do something real quick. I'll be right back."

Enzo took her hand and kissed it. "I'll be waiting here, my lady." Morgan smiled and headed down the hall back to her room.

*****

Morgan closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. She clicked the middle of her icon and a dark vid-window popped up in front of her. She spoke to it. "I am sorry to announce it this, but I have decided to resign from the Guild of Assassins."

"What!? Morgan, what do you think you're doing!?"

"That is my decision, and that is where I stand."

"Mor-" She closed the vid-window, cutting the speaker off. _I hope that was the best thing to do. But I feel so... happy here. I have nothing else to lose... Ohh, User, I hope they don' do what I think they're going to do._

*****

"Am I correct in assuming you that you heard that conversation with Morgan?"

The assassin stared up into the darkness which was the council. "Yes sir."

"Then you know what is to be done."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed, Arren." He bowed low and walked out on silent cat feet.

*****

"All ready?," Enzo asked.

"Yep," Morgan replied. "Show me the rest of Mainframe."

*****

"Wow, this place is so... busy!," Morgon commented as she gazed around her. She and Enzo walked down the middle of Buadway, side by side. "Well, that's Baudway for you," Enzo said.

"I think I could grow to... like this place." She smiled up at Enzo and put her hand in his. Her hand began to grow warm in his hold. Enzo looked down into her eyes; they were now a bright and joyful blue.

He leaned his head down toward her. She closed her eyes.

"Warning: Incoming game." The forbidding voice of the system administrator tolled. "Warning: Incoming game."

Morgan opened her eyes and looked up as the familiar hole open up in the sky over them. Binomes scattered. She sighed. "Do these games always manage to interrupt like this?"

Enzo sighed. "Usually." They watched as three sprites zipped toward them. Then the game cube slammed down with an ominous thud.


	7. Chapter VII

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

*****

__

Let you mind start a journey  
Through strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
Of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you  
Where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me...

The Music of the Night, from the Phantom of the Opera

*****

The four sprites stood in the middle of a small clearing. All around them was a forest, bright green with foliage. Massive trees rose high above, their leaves casting adding a green tint to everything far below.

"You two barely made it," Enzo remarked to Bob and Mouse.

"We wah in the dina," explained Mouse. "Well, I was, anyhow. I can't tell ya what blue-boy here was doin'." The hacker jerked her head toward the older Guardian. Bob looked away, blushing.

Mouse glanced over at Morgan. "Hey, you're tha new gurl in town, ain't ya?" The hacker walked over to the younger woman and energetically shook Morgan's hand.

"Uh, yes, I'm Morgan," said the ex-assassin. "Well, suga, my name's Mouse," the magenta-skinned sprite said. "This is here is Bob," Mouse said, pulling the Guardian over. He shook her hand, flashing her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you," said Bob.

Mouse turned to smirk at the younger Guardian. "And I see you alreda met Enzo."

Enzo rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's reboot."

He double-tapped his icon. The others did the same.

Morgan looked down at herself. Her shoes were pointed and of a brown material. Green tights covered her legs and disappeared a brown tunic. A dark olive cloak covered her shoulders. Perched atop her head was some kind of a green, pointed hat, under which her hair was pulled back in a bun. Glancing to the others, Morgan saw that they were all similarly dressed, in varying styles and colors, except for Enzo, who had a red feather stuck in his hat. She also saw that they each had a bow over their shoulders, quiver of arrows at their backs, and a sword at their sides.

"Now wha kinda craziness is this?," Mouse exclaimed as she examined her new clothing.

Morgan piped up. "I remember this game." The other sprites glanced at her. "I played this some time ago. We're Robin Hood and the Merry Men of Sherwood Forest. The User plays the Sheriff of Nottingham. The objective of the game is to take out all of the sheriff's men then confront him ourselves."

"Yep, you're right, Morgan," Bob said as he used Glitch's abilities to scan the game. "And we only get to use these." Bob motioned to the bow and rapier.

"Good thing that's all the user gets, too," Enzo remarked.

"The game tells us how to use these things, right?," Mouse asked no one in particular. The others nodded. With a lightening quick movement, the hacker nocked her arrow and pulled back the string. Turning around, Mouse grinned as she pointed the arrow at Bob. His eyes widened. "Wait, Mouse, what are you--"

Mouse released the string. The was a whistling noise for split-nano, and then a thunk as the arrow buried itself in the tree behind Bob, between his legs. The Guardian breathed a sigh of relief.

Mouse gave him a wry smile as she put down her bow. "I just wanted ta see if I could really shoot one of these." Bob cocked an eyebrow.

"Quit playing around," said Enzo. "Now according to Cursor," he continued as he looked over his keytool's display, "We don't have to fight off the sheriff and his posse all by ourselves. There are a large number of game sprites playing outlaws; we just have to find them."

"Why don't we split up," suggested Bob. "Two of us search for the rest of the 'Merry Men'; the others scout out the sheriff's stronghold." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I've got Bob!," Mouse declared enthusiastically, grabbing the Guardian's arm. As the hack practically dragged Bob out of the clearing, Enzo shot him a mocking smile of pity. Bob grinned back as he and Mouse disappeared into the forest. The two remaining sprites could hear Mouse talking as she and Bob walked off. "Why did I hafta ta wear tights? But, I hafta admit, they don't look too bad on you..."

Morgan looked at Enzo. "Are they always like that?"

"Yeah, but then, she's like that with everyone."

The young woman began to walk forward. "Come on, let's find that basic user and get this game over with." She looked back at Enzo, a mischievous grin on her face. "Then maybe we can finish where we left off."

"Lead the way."

Morgan began to do so, but then stopped and turned around. "Um, which way am I supposed to be going?"

*****

The Guardian and the young woman had been walking along for several micros now, constantly on alert.

But Enzo's defense began to dwindle as they didn't encounter any enemies.

_It's amazing_, Enzo thought to himself. _She moves without making a sound._ Enzo looked at the figure moving along silently beside him. Morgan carried her bow in one hand, an arrow in the other, ready for use.

_Even with all she's told me, I wonder why I feel that there's something missing here..._ Enzo gazed ahead, deep in thought, moving along, but not watching where he was going...

"Enzo, look out!"

The Guardian turned to where the shout had originated from, but by then, it was far too late. Enzo looked to see a large log swinging toward him. He was struck with such a blow, it knocked him into a deep pit directly behind. On the verge of unconsciousness, Enzo found himself toppling backwards into a huge crevice. A trap set by the User. How basic of me… All went black as he heard a scream above him.

Morgan dove to the edge of the pit, reached a desperate hand, and barely managed to grab the Guardian by the wrist, just above Cursor. Come one, Enzo, wake up please... Morgan tried to pull him back up, but he was far to heavy, and she was simply not yet strong enough.

"**No!**," Morgan cried out as she felt his hand slid through her hold. She held onto his fingers just for one more nano, then he was gone. "Enzo!," Morgan shouted as she hopelessly watched him fall.

There was a splash; she saw him quickly disappear beneath the surface. Realization flashed through Morgan's thoughts. Water! Maybe he's still alive! Her mind raced. With a sigh, she realized what she had to do. I hope I have enough energy for this...

*****

"**No!**"

Mouse and Bob stopped dead in their tracks. The group of game sprite outlaws they had accumulated thus far came to a standstill behind them. The two sprites turned to look at each other. "That sounded like our litta friend!," the hacker exclaimed. She started to run off toward the direction of the shout.

"Wait!," Bob ordered, grabbing her wrist. "You stay with the game sprites." Mouse looked at him suspiciously. "They need someone to lead them," the Guardian said, releasing her. "If I take too long, go ahead and lead an attack on the user."

Mouse started to argue, but a scream interrupted her. They both looked in the direction of the cry.

Mouse nodded, and Bob jogged off into the forest.

*****

Enzo drifted in and out of conciseness as he sank.

_I can't believe I fell for something so simple... I hope Morgan's all right..._

He blacked out once more.

*****

Dropping her cumbersome clothing and weapons on the ground, Morgan uttered a command "Conversion: Naiad."

Morgan shivered as the conversion moved through her body. Greenish-blue scales raised up out of her skin. A large fin grew out of her back, stretching from the back of her head to the small of her back; her hair disappeared. Additional fins appeared on the backs of Morgan's arms and legs.

Morgan held her head between her hands for several moments in agony. The discomfort was much greater that usual. _The pain... my strength still must be low. I pray to the User I can hold onto this form long enough..._

Shaking her head to clear it, Morgan stepped to the edge of the crevice and dove in without hesitation.


	8. Chapter VIII

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

*****

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me,  
Savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
Let you darkest side give in  
To the power of  
The music that I write  
The power of  
The music of the night..._

The Music of the Night, from the Phantom of the Opera

*****

Morgan swum deeper into the abyss. _I must hurry... or Enzo will run out of time._

As she headed farther down, the gloom closed in around her. Morgan quickly muttered a command. Dark became light as a soft luminescence radiated from her body.

Morgan's feet came to rest on the bottom. Looking around, she quickly spotted Enzo's unconscious form. She swum over to him, and tried vainly to lift him up. But he was too heavy; Enzo was being weighed down by his cloak, sword, and large boots. Desperately, Morgan pulled off the burdening articles of his outfit. In the dim light, she saw that Enzo's face was a deathly pale.

Summoning all her strength, Morgan began to haul Enzo to the surface far above.

*****

Bob arrived in the clearing, panting slightly from his run. He found it empty. _But according to Glitch, they're here, somewhere._ Looking around, he noticed saw the log hanging by its ropes. _Looks like they set off a trap._

Then he spied something green and brown near a large pit. Bob walked over and picked the objects up. It was some of Morgan's clothing and her weapons, and Enzo's hat, distinguishable by its red feather. _Enzo, this isn't the time for this..._

"Bob!"

He spun around, looking for the source of the shout. "Morgan? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Down here!"

The Guardian looked down into the crevice. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." As Bob gazed down, he could swear there was something different about Morgan. Maybe it was just the dim light. "Where's Enzo?," he called down to her. "Down here with me," she answered. "He's been hurt... I'm not sure how bad. I need some help getting him out."

"Here," Bob said, laying on his stomach at the edge of the pit and stretching down a hand.

"I can't; it's too far down."

Bob sighed. Standing up, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He pointed his hands down into the pit.

Morgan gasped as she and Enzo began to lift up out of the water. Focusing his energy, Bob lifted them up out of the crevice and deposited them carefully on the bank.

Now it was Bob's turn to gasp. He stared for a moment at Morgan, then shook himself out of it. As Morgan got up, he heard her mutter something. As she grimaced in pain, her scales and fins receded and she returned to her normal sprite form.

Morgan looked at Bob. "Come on we have to help Enzo."

She knelt down next to Enzo and rolled him over on his back. Bob kneeled down on the other side. They both noticed the younger Guardian's ashen pallor, and the large clotted wound on the side of Enzo's head, slowly trickling energy.

Bob leaned his head over Enzo's face, listening for a breath. Finding none, he grabbed the young man's wrist, he checked for a pulse. Then he looked up at Morgan, sorrow evident in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry. He's too far gone."

A single tear dripped down Morgan's face. She looked Bob straight in the eyes. "No."

"Morgan, I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."

"*No*," she repeated firmly. "I won't let this happen."

"Morgan-" Bob visibly struggled to hold back his emotions.

"He will not die." Morgan moved closer to Enzo's body, and placed her hands on his chest, one on top of the other. She began to chant, in a language Bob had never heard before.

A faint glow began to form around Morgan's hands. As she chanted her strange mantra, the glow became stronger, brighter, as she became slightly paler. Bob watched in fascination.

Suddenly she ended her song with the only word Bob could decipher: "Transfer!" Energy pulsed in one great burst from Morgan, through her hands, and into Enzo. His body jerked, and he drew in a sharp breath. Morgan cried out, slumping to the ground. Both of them lay still, but were alive.

Bob looked up as he heard the voice of the system administrator: "Game over." _Looks like Mouse won the game._

*****

The game cube lifted, and Mouse scrambled over to the three other sprites. As she approached, her expression changed from its usual grin to one of worry; she could see Enzo and Morgan lying on the their backs, apparently off-line.

"Bob!," she gasped, "What happened?" Mouse knew the two weren't deleted, for their chests moved up and down with the movement of the breathing in sleep.

The Guardian got up from his kneeling position. He looked at Mouse, an look of amazement on his face.

"Enzo died, and Morgan brought him back."

*****

"Oh my User, are they all right?" A worried AndrAIa stood outside the infirmary.

The wise and ancient sprite known as Phong reached and put a hand on AndrAIa's shoulder. "Morgan is in weakened state, and will need several minutes to fully recover." He sighed. "Enzo is currently in a coma. The longer he stays off-line, the less chance he has of waking up."

She wrung her hands in anxiety. "But what happened, Phong?," AndrAIa fretted. "Enzo has always been a skillful player."

"I am not sure, my child." Phong glanced to the doorway to see Bob walk in, with Matrix and Mouse. "Perhaps Bob will explain."

*****

The five sprites sat around a table as Bob explained all he knew. Dot was not present, of course, being busy with the duties of the Command.com. As Bob came to the part about Enzo's death and resurrection, AndrAIa's grip on Matrix's arm tightened, and Mouse let small gasp, which she tried to cover up with a cough.

When Bob was done, the group sat silent for moment.

AndrAIa looked up from the spot on the table she had until then found very interesting. "Why didn't Morgan tell us about these... abilities before? I didn't even know such things were possible!" Matrix could tell she was trying to keep the conversation from the Enzo's condition. He gripped her hand, seeking comfort, as he tried to give her solace. The others noticed also, but did not say anything.

Bob rested his head on his hand in thought. "I haven't heard of an... energy transfer of such extreme before, but the capability to shift forms; I _have_ heard of that." The others looked at him curiously. "Where did ya learn 'bout somethin' like that?," Mouse asked.

"During my history class at the Academy, we had one whole semester over myths and legends. I read one story about sprites who could willingly change form to suit their environment, being system or game. There were two types: the full-morph, who could change into any form he wished; and the semi-morph, who could transform only into a gargoyle and a naiad. But I thought those were just stories. I never actually expected to meet one."

"Morgan most likely did not inform us of her abilities because she feared rejection, and hatred," Phong commented. "I suspect that her kind is rare." The others nodded in agreement.

"So what are we going to about her?," asked Matrix.

AndrAIa spoke. "I suggest we leave the matter alone for the moment. Let's wait until she wakes up; then we'll decide what to do."

"Good idea," said Bob. "I'm going to tell Dot what's going on."

The group got up and went their separate ways. On the way out, AndrAIa touched Phong's shoulder. "Please tell me when Enzo wakes up," she asked. "Of course, my child." He nodded and rolled off.


	9. Chapter IX

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

*****

_Angeles, answer me,  
are you near if rain should fall?  
Am I to believe  
you will rise to calm the storm?  
For so great a treasure words will never do.  
Surely, if this is, promises are mine to give you.  
mine to give..._

Angeles, by Enya

*****

An office. Dot's primary surroundings. As usual, the Command.com was surrounded by several vidwindows, displaying various charts, graphs, and statistics. Her desk was cluttered with numerous papers and read-me files.

There was a soft knock at her office door. Bob's voice came through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Mm-mm."

He walked in and kissed her the head. "Can we talk for a nano?"

"Mm-mm."

"Dot!"

"What?!"

"I need to talk to you."

Dot looked up from her work and finally looked into his face. Something's wrong... She took off her glasses. "Bob, what is it? Did something happen to Kyle?"

I can't tell her about Enzo... not yet. Bob sat on her desk, gripping her hand reassuringly. "No, no. Kyle's just fine. It's something he wants to do."

She sighed and rested head on her fist. "He wants to play in the games, doesn't he?" A look of surprise crossed Bob's face. "How do you always know these things?" Dot smiled. "I just know." Her expression became stern again as she contemplated the situation.

"Look, I'll think about it for awhile, okay?"

Bob smiled. "Sure." He glanced around her office. "If you ever find time to think."

Dot stood up and pecked Bob on the cheek. "Come on, I need to get back to work." She pulled him off her desk and began to push him toward the door.

Bob stopped at the doorway. "There is something else I need to tell you." She wrapped an arm around his. "Yes?"

"Enzo... 'little' Enzo... was hurt in the last game."

Dot inhaled sharply. "How bad?"

The Guardian sighed heavily. "Enzo took a hard blow to the head, and suffered a concussion." Bob leaned against the door frame. "He was still off-line when we left the infirmary."

The Command.com leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure Enzo will be fine. He will be okay, right?" She looked up at Bob, concern filling her bright violet eyes.

_I can't lie to her; and she knows it._ He hugged Dot. "I honestly don't know."

*****

_Water. Dark. Pulling him down. The darkness... the cold... closing in... Falling. Morgan so far above... The dim silence. Can't breathe..._

"Enzo."

The sound of him name being spoken seemed to draw him out of his coma-like dream.

A warm, and much smaller hand interlocked its fingers in his. Enzo's eyes flickered open. At first, all he saw was a exquisite smiling face, light framing it. He blinked, and as his sight cleared, he saw Morgan sitting at his side. _That angelic vision wasn't real... Or was it?_

"Oh, my User. I thought maybe you weren't going to wake up." Morgan sighed with relief as she leaned back in her chair.

Enzo squeezed her hand and grinned. "Didn't want to disappoint you."

He noticed her pale complexion. "Are you all right? You look worn out."

Morgan shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'm just a little weak." She smiled reassuringly.

Enzo gingerly reached up and winced as he felt the side of his head. "Don't do that!," Morgan said, pulling his hand back. "You'll only make it worse."

"I don't seem to be able to remember much from the game," Enzo said. "Probably because of this." He pointed the thick bandage around his head. "So what happened?"

Morgan swallowed as she rubbed his hand. _Why it so hard for me to tell him?_ "Well, you set off a trap devised by the user."

"Yeah, I remember that. Go on."

She blinked back tears. "Then you fell into the pit. I got you out. You... weren't breathing." Morgan choked back a sob. "Oh, Enzo, I thought you were dead!" She laid her head on his chest, quietly weeping.

He caressed her hair. "I was dead, wasn't I?"

The young woman nodded. "I brought you back." She felt the warmth of his touch as he took her chin in his hand. Enzo spoke softly. "I don't how you did it. But I owe you my life."

Morgan shook her head. "No... we're even."

Enzo looked into her eyes. As he watched, they shifted from dark blue to sapphire. "Even if we are, I'd still give anything for you."

He leaned his face toward hers. Morgan closed her eyes. Their lips touched, and Enzo pulled her closer into an intimate embrace.

*****

Phong tapped on the door to Morgan's room. "Are you awake, my child?," he asked softly. Opening the door all the way, he saw an empty room. Has she left us already? He scooted down the infirmary hall to Enzo's room.

Phong opened the door slightly and peeked inside.

Morgan sat in a chair next to Enzo's bed. She lay across his chest, breathing softly. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. His other hand gripped one of hers.

Smiling knowingly, the ancient sprite carefully closed the door and rolled off to tell the others of the patients' recovery.

*****

"Enzo, I'm so glad you're all right!"

AndrAIa hugged him tight. A little too tightly.

"Uh, Andy, maybe you should relax your grip a little," Matrix said. "I think you're hurting him."

"Oh, sorry." She released Enzo and sat back in the chair next to the bed. Matrix stood behind her, leaning on the chair.

Enzo smiled. "It's fine."

"We're just so glad you're okay," AndrAIa said. She finally noticed Morgan, who had standing uncomfortably by the window across the room, looking out.

"Morgan, there you are."

She turned around from where she had been leaning against the windowsill as AndrAIa got up and walked over.

"Bob told us what happened." Morgan started to speak up, but AndrAIa interrupted her. "We know what you are, but you don't have to explain to us about it, now or ever. All I want is to thank you for saving Enzo." She hugged the younger woman.

Morgan looked greatly surprised, but she smiled and hugged AndrAIa back.

*****

He faced a blank vidwindow as his new employer spoke. The Council sat in regal silence behind him, watching, waiting.

"Are you fully prepared, Arren?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You know what you are to do?"

"Yes, my lord," Arren answered wearily. He was tired of being so... so courteous. _I'll be glad when I'm out of here._

The speaker's voice grew colder, if that was possible. "Do not fail me, my dear boy, or will regret it dreadfully."

Arren bowed low, in the respective etiquette that was required of him. As he bent back up, one of the Guild Advisors made a slight movement, tapping a button.

A bright light became the center of attention, as it grew bigger and expanded into a large circle and a humming noise filled the air. A breeze began to flutter the robes of the Guild Advisors.

With a nod to the Council, Arren stepped through the portal. It quickly closed behind him. Silence occupied the conference room once more.


	10. Chapter X

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter X

**Chapter X**

*****

__

Here, all too soon the day!  
Wish the moon to fall and alter our tomorrow.  
I should know  
heaven has her way  
- each one given memories to own.

Angeles, by Enya

*****

Ezno and Morgan were back in their own rooms, resting peacefully. Dot had already visited her little brother. Now she sat at a table, with AndrAIa and Mouse.

Dot closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"You okay, suga?," asked Mouse.

"Yeah," the Command.com replied. "I'm just so relieved that Enzo's okay."

"Dot, is there something else on your mind?" AndrAIa looked carefully at her friend. "You can't be totally worried about Enzo."

Dot sighed. "Well, Bob told me that Kyle wants to start playing games."

AndrAIa smiled. "Boy, does that sound familiar."

Dot continued. "I'm also beginning to suspect there's something Morgan hasn't told us something."

"Besides tha that she's ah... she's one of them morf people?," Mouse said.

"Semi-morph," AndrAIa corrected.

"Whateva."

"Yes, besides that," Dot said. "I did a little bit more... investigating... on her." Her tone became brooding. "I wish I had done this sooner."

"Did you find something?," asked AndrAIa.

"'Course she found somethin'," said Mouse. "Othawise she wouldn't be so upset."

"*Yes*, I _did_ find something," Dot said, beginning to get frustrated. "There were several more obscure references to Morgan… and some distorted some read-me files that kept saying something about assassins."

*****

_Several seconds later..._

Arren looked around him, after arriving through his portal, in the common way a member of the Guild of Assassins disembarks. He smiled to himself, an strange expression on his ashen face. _Morgan, your redemption is close at hand..._

*****

Morgan was careful around Enzo, as his concussion still give him slight headaches and at times he got slightly dizzy. Phong had said these symptoms would dissipate soon enough.

*****

On a bright morning, a couple of seconds after that incident in the Robin Hood game, Morgan woke to two figures standing over her bed.

"Huh? Who's there?," she asked sleepily, reaching for her sword.

Someone with a thick Southern accent spoke. "No need for that, suga."

Morgan squinted. "Mouse? What are you doing here?"

The other figure grinned. AndrAIa. "Get dressed. You're going shopping for clothes!"

Morgan sat up. "Why? What's wrong with my clothing?"

"Nuthin', dearie," said Mouse as she pulled the young woman out of her comfy bed. "Me 'n' Andy just decided you need some more."

"Why did it have to be in the morning?," asked Morgan groggily as she double-tapped her icon, changing from her night clothes to her normal clothing format.

"'Cause we knew you wouldn't let us drag you to the clothing upgrade stores if you were fully awake." AndrAIa smiled as she pushed a cup of Java from Dot's Diner into Morgan's hand. Morgan absently began sipping it.

"Wait, why do I need more clothes?," asked she asked as they hustled her out of the Principal Office.

"Why, suga," said Mouse, "Did ya think ya could wear just this finery if you're gonna stay in Mainframe?" Mouse picked at Morgan's drab outfit.

"Hey!," she said, laughing, as she slapped Mouse's hand away.

"Let's see," said AndrAIa. "We'll need to get you a some new pants, some nice shoes, a swim suit, a dress..."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Oh, no you don't!"

Mouse grinned mischievously. "Ya gettin' them whether ya like it ah not."

Morgan groaned as the two other sprites escorted her into the shopping district.

*****

"Are you sure about this?" Morgan's skeptical voice drifted from inside the dressing room. "Yes, I'm sure," said AndrAIa.

"You're gonna need somethin' nice," Mouse said, "'Cause I *know* Enzo's gonna take ya out some place fancy sooner or later."

"Are you done yet?," asked AndrAIa, walking up to the room's door.

"Umm, I think," Morgan's muffled voice said doubtfully.

Mouse knocked on the door. "Well, come on out and let us see ya!"

"Wait, how am I going to pay for this? I don't have any money!"

AndrAIa growled in frustration. "Look, dont' worry about! Just get out here so we can see you!"

The dressing room door swung open, and Morgan stepped out.

Mouse cackled in delight. "Enzo is just gonna love this!"

*****

Enzo nervously tapped his fingers on the kitchen table as he waited in Bob's apartment. "Maybe Bob's running late," he said to Dot, who sat across from him.

"Enzo, he is not running late," Dot reassured him. "Bob keeps his promises."

Enzo got up and began to pace around the kitchen. "I'm just so nervous, and I don't know why."

Dot smiled as she watched him pace back and forth. "I don't think Bob would appreciate you wearing a hole in his floor. Especially after lending you his car."

Enzo sighed and plopped down on the couch. "But Dot," he said to his sister, "Why am I so damned nervous?"

"I'm not sure, Enzo," Dot said as she got up from the table and sat down on the couch next to her little brother. "Maybe you're worried about getting serious in your relationship."

Enzo nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe..." 

Dot leaned over and straightened his collar in a sisterly fashion. "Look, you just need to stop worrying and have fun!"

They both looked up as the door opened and Bob walked in. "Here's the keys." He tossed the them onto Enzo's lap. Bob looked sternly at Enzo. "If that car comes back with one single scratch, I guarantee you'll be sorry." Bob's grim expression brightened with a broad grin. "Now have a good time!"

"Thanks, Bob," Enzo said as he got up and picked up a bouquet of flowers from the coffee table.

*****

Morgan sat at table in the Online Café. She nervously played with the string of glass beads around her neck. _I have to tell him... I don't know if I can keep this in much longer..._

Enzo stepped up to the door of the Café, and stared in amazement. If he was a cartoon character, his jaw probably would have dropped to the floor. Instead, the flowers dropped from his hand to the floor.

Morgan was the vision of beauty. Her purple hair, normally tightly bound back in a braid, tumbled loose in a waterfall of curls. She was wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress. It showed off her shoulders, yet was high in the back. The folds of her dress were gathered gracefully around her feet. Silver earring and hair clips accented her elegance.

Enzo blinked and remembered why he was here. _You're here for a date, not to stare at her! Though the view isn't so bad..._ He bent to pick up the flowers, and walked over to the table.


	11. Chapter XI

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

*****

_Angeles, all could be  
should you move both earth and sea  
Angeles, I could feel  
all those dark clouds disappearing..._

Angeles, by Enya

*****

Morgan jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Sorry."

She looked up to see Enzo standing beside her. Her heart pounded in her chest. Instead of his usual Guardian outfit, he wore a tight white shirt with black pants and a matching black jacket. He stood there, holding out a bouquet of flowers, his other hand in his pocket.

Enzo put the flowers in her lap and took her hand in his, kissing it, with all the suave of a gentlemen.

Morgan's cheeks deepened in color as she blushed. "Oh Enzo, they're beautiful," she said as she lifted up the flowers and delicately sniffed them. The petals were white and delicate; the smell was that of a sweet perfume. "What are they called?"

He sat down across from her. "They're called lilies." He looked into her blue eyes. "But they don't compare to you." Enzo took one of the flowers and placed it in her dark hair.

They smiled at each other across the table. The smiles that only come from deep, true love.

*****

"Oh, Enzo, this has been all wonderful."

The two walked along the shore of the energy sea, barefoot. Enzo had long ago taken off his jacket; the night was warm.

She looked up at him. "I keep expecting to wake up from some amazing dream."

Enzo kissed her on the lips, long and passionately. "Did that feel like a dream?"

Morgan smiled dreamily. "That felt *very* real." She looked out to the energy sea. She pulled Enzo closer and whispered in his ear. "Wanna go skinny-dipping?"

Enzo's eyes widened. "Uhhhhh..."

Morgan giggled. "Just kidding. We'll keep our clothes on." She dropped her shoes and walked to the edge of the sea, the waves washing over her bare feet.

She looked back at him, mischievously. Then she ran into the water and dove in.

Enzo watched anxiously until Morgan reappeared several feet out, her hair plastered to her forehead. "Come on!," she shouted, motioning for him to join her. Morgan then turned and continued to swim farther out.

Dropping his jacket and boots onto the sand, Enzo grinned and waded in after her.

He swam out past his depth. "Morgan?," he called out. "I can't see you." Enzo sensed some movement behind him, but it was too late. He was promptly dunked.

"Hey!," he sputtered as he surfaced. Enzo turned around to face Morgan. "You sneaked up on me!"

Morgan snickered as she pushed some of her wet hair out of her eyes. "You should lean to pay better attention."

"When do I get to dunk you?," he asked, moving closer.

"You'll have to catch me!" Morgan splashed at him, then began to swim away. Enzo laughed aloud and gave chase.

He easily caught up with her, only because she let him. Morgan wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they treaded water. She looked into his violet eyes. "Enzo, I have to tell you something."

Enzo could tell she was being serious. He leaned his head against hers. "Yes?"

"I -" Morgan was cut off with a stab of pain in her head.

Enzo watched as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in anguish. "Morgan, what's wrong?," he asked fearfully.

"I... I... don't -" Morgan suddenly let out a heart-wrenching scream and went limp.

Enzo gathered her up in his arms. "Morgan?" He spoke to her softly. She did not answer. Her skin had gone a ghastly pale. _Don't leave me now._

Anxiety covering his face, Enzo headed back to shore, cradeling his love.

*****

Enzo kicked open the door to the infirmary and ran to a examination table. He gently laid Morgan down upon it.

"Phong!," he shouted. "Is anyone here?"

The door creaked open, and the older sprite rolled through. "Yes, my son? What is wrong?" Phong spied Morgan lying off-line on the table. "Oh, dear." He turned to Enzo. "Enzo, what happened to her?" Phong had taken note that both of them were soaking wet and were missing their shoes.

"I... I don't know." Enzo rubbed the back the back of his head. "We were swimming, then she screamed and went off-line."

Phong sighed and placed a three-fingered hand on the young man's shoulder. "I will alert the medical staff."

*****

The face. The same ashen face. Again and again. It was Him. He had come for her. He was the one causing her so much pain. Sending her a message. He's coming for me... and everyone. I must stop Him from hurting anyone... even at the price of death.

His face shifted, became distorted. The pale skin became metallic, dark blue. The eyes turned red and green, and filled with the most evil hatred she had ever beheld. The face began to laugh, but made no sound. He reached out for her...

She wanted to scream, but something was holding her back. Her body twisted and convulsed in torment. She felt a cold prick in her arm. Morgan drifted off into a dark, dreamless state.

*****

Matrix and AndrAIa stood at the door of Morgan's infirmary room. AndrAIa leaned over to Matrix. "He's been here the whole time. Phong says he hasn't gotten a nano of sleep."

Matrix understood. "I'll go talk to him."

He walked into the room and placed a hand on Enzo's shoulder. "Any change?"

Enzo looked up from his vigil. He looked exhausted; there were dark circles under his eyes. Enzo dejectedly shook his head.

The older Enzo looked to the bed. Morgan was still very pale. Her life signs were weak but steady. He looked back down a his younger self. Enzo sat silent next to Morgan's bed, holding her limp hand in his. "Enzo, you need to take a break."

Enzo looked up at him. "I can't leave her."

"Yes you can. She'll be fine by herself for little while. You need to sleep."

Enzo sighed in surrender and got up. Matrix gently ushered him out the door. "If you won't sleep, at least eat something."

He, Matrix, and AndrAIa sat down at a table in the next room. AndrAIa reached across the table and put a warm hand over Enzo's fists. "I'm sure she'll be all right." 

Enzo looked up at her, his face downcast and his purple eyes dim. "I hope so." He looked down at the energy shake they had brought him from Dot's Diner.

_"Maybe you'll find something here, some link to your past."  
"That's the same thing I hope every time I arrive in a system. And I'm always disappointed."  
"You still might find some thing to help you on your search. I'll help you."  
"Thanks."_

"Enzo."

Enzo snapped out of his trance and swiveled around. 

Morgan stood in the doorway, paler than the hospital gown. Her normally neat hair was rumpled. She stared blankly at Enzo.

"Morgan!," he cried out, rushing to her side.

She turned to look him in the face. Enzo gasped: Morgan's eyes were the black of midnight, dull and frigid. She clutched at his shirt and spoke weakly.

"He is coming. I must -"

Morgan slowly crumpled in Enzo's arms.


	12. Chapter XII

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

*****

_Even, as I breathe  
comes an angel to their keep.  
Surely, if this is  
promises are mine to give you.  
mine to give..._

Angeles, by Enya

*****

He watched her collapse into the Guardian's arms. He terminated the link with her mind. _I think I've given you enough pain, for now, Morgan._ Causing others pain, emotional or physical, gave him a rush, a sense of power.

_Your time is growing short... Arren laughed softly to himself. Should I wait until she is awake to begin my task?_ He pondered the thought for a moment. _Yes, I think I will... I will first take her friends so she can watch, then her membership in the Guild will be **ended**._

Smiling, the one known as the Raven darted away to once again to become one with the dark, to bide his time.

*****

[Morgan.]

She woke up with a start and looked around. Though it was in the afternoon, her room was empty. "Who's there?"

[I know you can hear me.] The voice echoed in the deepest and darkest reaches of her soul, filling her head.

"Who are you?," Morgan cried out, fear clutching at her mind with cold talons.

[You know who I am.] The voice sounded eerily familiar.

"You're the one who has been causing all the pain, twisting my mind."

[Yes, and do you know why?]

Morgan spoke quietly. "You... you were sent here by the Guild."

[Correct. I'm glad to see that all that discomfort I caused you hasn't corrupted your processor.]

"Quit with the talk," she said coldly. "Where are you?"

[Get dressed,] the voice commanded. [Then come to the front of the Principal Office. I will guide you from there.]

"Wait, who are you?!," she cried out. But the voice was gone. With a weary sigh, Morgan got dressed, gathered her weapons, and called up her invisibility command. Then she headed outside.

*****

"Bob!"

The Guardian stood up from a booth he was sharing with his wife as Enzo burst into the Diner. Dot regarded her brother with concern.

"What? What's going on?," Bob asked.

In his panic, the young Guardian began to stammer, reminding Dot of the young child he once had been. "It- it's Morgan! She's missing from her room, an- and Cursor can't locate her!"

"Are her things gone, too?," Dot asked.

Enzo looked at her strangely. "How did you know?"

His sister shook her head. "Just figured she took them."

Bob seemed to focus on something far in the distance. After a moment he spoke. "I can't seem to locate her, either."

Enzo anxiously combed a hand through his unruly hair. "Should we organize a search party?"

Bob nodded. "I'll get the others." He quickly kissed Dot goodbye, and turned to head out the door, closely followed by Enzo.

Suddenly, a Vidwindow popped up in front of Dot, framing Phong's anxious face. "Dot! Where are Bob and... Enzo?"

The two Guardians ran back over to the booth.

"Right here," said Dot. "What's wrong?" Bob and Enzo leaned over, the latter fearing the worst.

"Reports have been coming in from Buadway! A standoff seems to have started between two sprites." Sighing heavily, Phong looked at Enzo, then continued. "One of them fits Morgan's description."

Bob and Enzo looked at each other. "This is bad," Bob said.

"Very bad," the younger Guardian agreed gravely.

*****

"Come forth, you sniveling bastard of a web creature!," Morgan called out.

She stood in the middle of Buadway, ignoring looks from nearby pedestrians. They stayed a safe distance away, upon seeing her drawn sword. One zero binome came up to her and started ask her something, but Morgan turned to him with a hateful snarl and the binome quickly backed away.

"You have led me here, so show yourself!"

A flash of light momentarily brightened the street. When Morgan could open her eyes again, she saw a tall male sprite standing several meters away, studying her, an amused expression upon his face. His skin was a pale red, like that of a faded rose. His shoulder length hair was totally white except for a purple streak in the middle. The stranger's features were pointed and gaunt. But what frightened Morgan was his eyes: they were the same blue, yet, darker, distant, and colder than hers could ever be. A jagged scar ran from the corner of his mouth and disappeared beneath his hair; causing his mouth to be frozen in a permanent smirk. There also was a strange device attached to his throat.

"So we finally meet face to face, my dear." His voice was smooth and pleasant, yet it had a peculiar mechanical undertone; it sounded as if more than one individual was speaking. "I am Arren." He bowed low, with all the grace of a courtier.

He noticed her eyeing the peculiar mechanism at his neck. "Oh, you're wondering about this?" He gestured to the others. "Got it when one of our 'colleagues' slashed out my throat." Arren idly examined his neatly trimmed nails. "Of course, I repaid him in full."

"Shut up so we can get this over with," Morgan said angrily, growing irritated with his discourse.

"Oh, you don't want to talk?" He smiled; it only furthered Morgan's disgust. "Brother to sister?"

"What are you talking about?," she demanded, positioning her sword protectively in front of her. This... Arren was really starting to frighten her.

Arren walked closer. His red cloak rippled in the breeze. "Don't you know, my sweet?"

Morgan could now see his bare arms were crisscrossed with numerous silver scars. They almost looked... self-inflicted. "Don't call me that," she said icily, warily stepping back.

He came nearer. "Oh, I see that you don't remember. Perhaps the Guild Council simply decided you didn't need to know."

"Quit with the prattle and tell me what you're talking about!"

Arren came so closer still. Morgan wanted to shudder and leap back, but she found herself frozen in place. He carefully moved her sword aside.

"You sense it, don't you?," he said, bringing his face so close to hers, she could his breath hot against her skin. "Look into my eyes. They're the same as yours, aren't they?"

Morgan mentally trembled. His was right. Their eyes were the same, yet his held an evil far worse than she had ever encountered.

Arren's gaze fell to the pendant around her neck. He took it in his hand, looking over it carefully. After a nano, he snorted and dropped it back into place. "Mother always liked you better," he said, shaking his head. "Though I could never understand why..."

He brought his gaze back up to her face. So unlike is own, yet so different...

"You really don't know what I talking about, do you?" Arren stared at her a moment. "No, of course you wouldn't. You took that nasty bump on the back of your head." He placed his hands at the sides of her head. She wanted so badly to flinch away. Arren sensed it and smiled. "Let me show you..."

*****

She played happily in front of their home, chasing her brother, bouncing the ball back and forth as their mother watched idly from the house. The sun shone overhead, and the smiles on their faces were equal in brightness. Childish laughter filled the air.

All at once, the clear sky above darkened. But this wasn't a game. This was something much, much worse. Their father appeared at the door and ushered his family inside. They ran to the ran to the secret room; the room that was always locked and she had never been in before.

"Daddy, what's happening?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." He ushered them in front of a large ring standing upright in the center of the room. "We're just going to send you and your brother somewhere special." Their father turned to a keypad in the wall and began to type in a code.

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"A place called the Supercomputer."

Her brother turned to their mother, who was closely monitoring some readings. "Will you and Daddy be there?"

"We'll join you soon enough," she answered without turning around.

Their father turned to their mother. "We're almost out of time. We must send them now."

She looked at him. "Are you sure we only have enough power to send two at a time?"

He nodded.

She knelt down so that she was eye to eye with her daughter. "Morgan, I want you to have this." She undid the clasp of her necklace. On it hung a tear-shaped blue pendant. Morgan's sapphire eyes shown as her mother placed it over her head and put the clasp back together. "Will you promise Mommy you'll never take this off?" Morgan nodded. Her mother tightly hugged her. "I love you, Morgan."

"I love you too, Mommy."

Their mother turned to her son and placed her hands on his small shoulders. "Arren, I want to you take care of Morgan. You must never leave her." She took Morgan's hand, so small in her own, and placed it in Arren's. "Understand?" Arren nodded. She embraced him in a warm hug. "I love you. You remember that, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Their mother stood up and took her place next to a switch on the wall. Their father stood by a similar switch. They looked at each other and nodded. Their father spoke to his children. "When we pull this switches, we want to turn around and jump through the ring. Okay?"

Morgan and Arren nodded.

They pulled the switches. A portal, much like a circle of silver water, opened in the ring. Arren turned around to step through. Morgan glanced back at her parents once more, then disappeared as her brother pulled her through. The portal snapped shut.

The parents held each other tightly. She began to sob softly, and he kissed her on the top of her head.

The building shook as a huge explosion rocked everything in the vicinity. They both fell to the floor. They closed their eyes for one last kiss and prepared for the end.

They were totally obliterated, along with everything and everyone else in the Twin City.

Somewhere, in a remote system, two young children tumbled out of a portal. Not into the Supercomputer, but somewhere different. Much different. Something had gone terribly wrong.

Arren sat up and looked to his sister. Morgan was lying still on the ground. There was a cut on the back of her head, but he could tell she was still alive.

He turned as he saw something dart out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in front of him, tall and menacing. More and more came into view, as out of thin air. They formed a circle around the two children, drawing tighter. Arren whimpered quietly.


	13. Chapter XIII

A Shadow in the Night - Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

*****

__

One look at love and you may see  
it weaves a web over mystery.  
All raveled threads can rend apart  
for hope has a place in the lover's heart  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

Hope Has A Place, by Enya

*****

"Noooo!!"

Morgan fell to her knees, screaming in emotional anguish, her hands clutching at the sides of her head. "It can't be true… it just can't…"

"Oh, my dear, but it is." Arren lifted up her chin in his frigid hand. "Reality can be so harsh."

She recoiled and stared up into his pale face, her eyes dark with rage. "You think this is all a wonderful joke, don't you?!" Morgan got up and stepped back, disgusted to be so near her brother.

"Isn't life an immense jest, sister dear?" He smiled nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

Her fury finally erupted in an enraged howl. Morgan leaped at Arren, her sword aiming straight for his grinning face.

Nanos before he would have been skewered upon his sister's sword, Arren murmured something incoherent, and waved his hand at Morgan. She gasped as she was suspended in mid-air. Her sword was ripped from her hand by invisible forces and flung several feet away. Morgan glared down at her brother. "If I didn't know better, you could have been one of the filthiest User-damned viruses I ever met."

"Such manners, Morgan!," Arren chided. He shook his head sadly, as if disappointed by her conduct. "What would mother think of you now? Such language…"

The assassin walked in a circle around his sister, rubbing his chin, his dark eyes narrowed in thought. "Now, should… I dispose of your companions and -" the delight of such a thought was obvious on his face "-your little… boyfriend first, or you?"

Arren was roughly tackled. With his concentration broken, the force field around Morgan shattered and she landed lithely on her feet.

He looked up from where he was lying on his back to see a tall green sprite pointing a gun to his head, and pushing a knee into the assassin's chest. "You'll have to get through me before you touch her again."

Arren smiled wily. "Ah, so I finally meet the suitor! Enzo Matrix, correct? Have you been taking good care of my sister?"

"Shut the FAQ up and tell me why you're here." Enzo pressed his gun into Arren's neck.

"Enzo! No!" Morgan was suddenly at his side. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Morgan!" Enzo turned to her, keeping his gun at Arren's throat. "But he just threatened to delete you!"

"You can't interfere!," Morgan said angrily. She stared intently into Enzo's astonished eyes. He saw her own eyes were filled with fear. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" She dug her nails into his arm and tried again to wrench him off her brother.

Morgan felt a pair of hands firmly grip each of her arms as she was hauled up. She turned around to see that Bob and Matrix had finally caught up with Enzo. "Stop! You don't know what you're doing!," she yelled at them.

The two older Guardians appeared unfazed by her outburst. "Let Enzo take care of him," Bob said gently. "You need to get back to the infirmary." They started to drag her farther from Enzo and her brother.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, gentlemen." Arren grabbed Enzo's gun by the barrel and violently flung it away. He stood up and carefully brushed himself off.

"Stop right there!" Enzo pointed Cursor at the Arren. "Cursor, stasis field!"

"Energy dissipation!" A bolt of energy leapt out from Arren and destroyed Cursor's command. Arren smiled. "Not so easy, is it, Guardian?" He emphasized the title, mocking Enzo.

"Let me go!," Morgan screeched. With a burst of strength, she broke free of the Guardian's grip and darted between them, moving with unnatural speed. She appeared in front of Enzo and spoke coldly to her brother.

"Leave them. You quarrel is with me."

To her surprise, Arren laughed. "Oh, but I can't do that. Besides taking you and your original target out, my assignment has been extended to you little circle of friends!" He gestured to the men around her, and then to the four sprites rapidly approaching on zipboards.

Matrix's annoyance had been growing all this time. He finally spoke as he drew Gun. "Not without a fight, you won't!" He bionic eye began to spin as he targeted Arren.

Bob reached out a hand and pushed down Matrix's arm. "Wait. Let me talk to him." Matrix looked doubtfully at his friend, but did not stop to question Bob.

He stepped forward in front the others. Morgan tried to stop Bob, but Enzo and Matrix held her back. _Nooo_, she thought despairingly, it's all going wrong…

Bob held up hands to show that he had no weapons, though everyone there knew better than that, including Arren. He had been thoroughly informed about his targets.

"I'm Guardian 452, of the system Mainframe. State your name and function."

Arren smiled cordially. "I am Arren." His eyes darkened. "But you may know me as the Raven."

Bob's chestnut eyes widened. _The Raven…_ "Why are you here?" He sounded disgusted.

AndrAIa and the others cam up behind them. She slipped her hand into Matrix's. "What's going on?," she whispered. "Who is Bob talking to?" Matrix squeezed her hand, but did not answer.

"For her." Arren gestured to Morgan. "And for the rest of you. My orders where very clear."

Bob stepped forward, energy balls forming in his hands. "Who sent you?!"

"First, I tell you why."

Arren raised his arms over his head and shouted. Everyone was blown off their feet in a soundless explosion. But Morgan alone stood her ground. "Leave them alone!," she yelled. She rushed at him again.

Her brother grabbed her by the neck, and pulled her close to him. "Do want me to show him, my dear?," he whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to them what you are?" He stared into her eyes.

_No_, she mouthed silently, shaking her head, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sorry, my darling. Can't do that." Arren released his choke-hold and grabbed Morgan by her dark hair, leaving her gasping and unable to move. He turned her around so that they were face to face.

As the others began to get up, he pulled off her coat and dropped it carelessly on the ground.

"Morgan is one of us!," Arren shouted. He flipped out a small knife and ripped down the back of her shirt. Enzo drew in a sharp breath, and the others gasped.

Upon her bare back, Morgan bore the mark of the Guild of the Assassins, making her one of the most feared predators in the Net. The red and white ying-yang and the swords; one represented death, the other life. Red for corruption, white for supremacy.

Arren dropped his sister roughly. Morgan began to sob quietly. _Oh, User now they know._


	14. Chapter XIV

A Shadow in the Night: Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

*****

__

Whispering world,  
a sigh of sighs,  
The ebb and the flow  
of the ocean tides,  
One breath, one word  
may end or may start  
a hope in a place of the lover's heart.  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

Hope Has A Place, by Enya

*****

Arren, leaving his sibling lying on the ground behind him, began to advance on Ezno, who was just getting to his feet. "You will be first, Guardian, so the Morgan can see her little boyfriend die."

The assassin reached back and pulled two sticks seemingly out of thin air. He joined them together to make a long spear, tampered down to a lethal point on each end. All within the span a few nanos, the Raven leaped up into the air, his javelin aimed for the young Guardian, not even giving him enough time to move out of the way.

"Nooooo!!!" The air was ruptured by two instantaneous screams: one was that of Matrix, but the other was so ferocious it almost didn't sound human.

Arren grunted as he was tackled in midair. He and his sister landed in a heap before Enzo.

Her brother pulled himself up and glared at Morgan. "I can't delete you yet, sister dear. I'm saving the best for last." He rushed at her.

Morgan leaped up impossibly high into the air and lashed out her leg at Arren. Her foot struck him on the side of his scarred face as he passed underneath. He turned to face her as she landed on her feet. Arren brought his hand to his face and felt the energy dripping from his busted lip. He smiled. "You drew first energy."

His sister ignored him as she desperately tried to build up her energy reserves. If I could only get enough power...

Enzo tried to sprint forward to aid Morgan, but a pair of blue and a pair of green hands pulled him back. He whirled around to face his two mentors, his eyes wild with hear. "Why do you hold me back?? We have to help her!" Matrix shook his head ruefully. Bob alone spoke to Enzo. "If you rush in there, you risk getting Morgan and yourself killed."

Morgan pulled out her sword as he ran at her again, carrying his spear like a lance. She thrust out her sword, meeting his spear. The two of the them struggled for an advantage, their weapons locked together. Arren leaned forward and whispered in her face: "I will see that your friends will be taken care of when I am done with you."

He pushed her back into a wall of a nearby building. Morgan's block began to weaken has her brother bared down her, pushing her down. With a sudden burst of strength, she shoved him back. Angered, Arren stabbed at Morgan with his sword. At the last moment, she sprung up and the spear imbedded itself in the concrete.

In the air, Morgan twirled around to face the building and pulled two knives out her belt. She stabbed them into the structure as she began to fall. Hanging on, she began to swiftly scale the building as Arren let out a howl of frustration from below.

About a hundred feet up, she glanced down, but could not spot her brother. A large shadow passed over head, and she heard someone cry out, "Morgan!" She instinctively pressed he self close the building, just as she felt something large dive by, its feathers brushing her skin. She looked up see a large creature soar high above. It had the body of bird, a raven perhaps, but with Arren's angular face and build.

He dove at her again. Morgan saw no other choice, so she coiled up her lithe body and vaulted off the building.

Enzo froze in silent terror as she plunged downward. As she fell, Morgan seemed to say something. About fifteen feet from smashing into the ground, she was suddenly not falling, but soaring. She desperately flapped leathery wings, trying to gain altitude. The group of sprites, watching but unable to help, ducked as Morgan flew overhead. Enzo could feel the wind from her passage ruffle his hair.

Morgan wheeled around, looking for her brother. A shrill cry broke the silence as Arren slammed into her. She cried out he slashed at her with his spear, cutting her leg. Morgan pushed him off, breaking free of his grip. She flew upwards, high up into the sky. Far above Mainframe, Morgan could see Arren, the Guardians, and the others only as minuscule dots.

She breathed in deeply, then spread her wings and turned into a steep plunge, heading straight for Arren. The wind screamed around her wings whipped through it. Her brother's eyes widened, then she slammed into him at full force.

The two of them smashed into the ground with a crash that knocked Morgan off-line, but merely stunned her brother. Arren pushed himself to his feet, groaning. There was a large bruise on the side of his already distorted face, and he held a hand to his side. Enzo rushed to Morgan's side and tried to wake her.

Arren looked down at his sister. "Now that you are temporarily out of the jpg, I can see to that annoying little Guardian." Arren picked up his spear, which was now snapped in half. He raised it to take out Enzo.

Arren started as he bumped into something invisible. "A shield?" He turned to see Morgan standing behind him, gone from Enzo's arms.

"Morgan, no!," Enzo yelled. He beat despairingly on the shield. "He'll kill you!"

The others ran over. "What does she think she's doing?!," Dot exclaimed. Bob put a warm hand on her shoulder. "I don't know."

Arren twirled the broken spear in his hands. "Morgan, dear, do you really want to end it like this?"

Morgan stared straight into his pale face. "Yes, _brother dear_, it ends now." She raised one hand and pointed the other at Arren and spoke: "Command pending." A bright light built up at the end of Morgan's hand as her energy concentrated on a single command. "Phoenix!," she cried. The energy blasted forth in a huge fireball.

Arren screamed as the fireball hit him. He was blown backwards, shattering the shield. The intense heat burnt his clothing, and scorched his body. The others dove out of the way to avoid the inferno. Morgan's eyes rolled back into her head as she crumpled onto the ground.

Enzo ran to his sweetheart. Her body was battered with bruises, and speckled with soot. Kneeling down, he gently cradled her head in his lap. He shook her gently. "Morgan, please wake up...," the Guardian whispered.

Meanwhile, Matrix walked over to Arren's body, which was still smoldering. He to check for a pulse, but to the Guardian's surprise, the corpse reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Gun, target!"

"Don't...," Arren whispered. The device that had enabled the assassin to speak properly was severely damaged. He instead transferred his thoughts to Matrix's head.

[Before I expire, let me tell you something...]

Matrix kept Gun trained on Arren. "What is it, you little bastard?"

[Tell my sister I'm sorry] - shadows of sadness and flickered across Arren's scarred face - [And tell I know who hired us...]

"Who!?"

The assassin pulled Matrix down and whispered in his ear:

"Megabyte."

Matrix's eyes widened in astonishment. Arren's grip slackened, and his head fell back, as he finally upgraded to the eternal peace of deletion. Matrix sighed as he holstered Gun and pushed himself up. He walked over to Bob, where he stood with others around Morgan. He leaned and whispered to his mentor, and told him what Arren had said. Bob look surprised, but did not react further. "Don't tell the others yet," he said quietly. Matrix nodded, then went to AndrAIa's side.

Morgan groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Ezno's anxious face. Then she saw the others gathered around, all wearing expressions of concern. She smiled weakly. "Did I beat him?"

Enzo carefully pulled her into his lap. He took her hand his and rubbed it gently. "You did, baby. It's all over. It's all-right." She smiled up at him again, a brief burst of sunshine, then sank back into unconsciousness.

*****

**Epilouge**

*****

__

Look to love  
you may dream,  
and if it should leave  
then give it wings.  
But if such a love  
is meant to be;  
Hope is home, and the heart is free.

Under the heavens  
we journey far,  
on roads of life  
we're the wanderers,  
So let love rise,  
So let love depart,  
Let hope have a place in the lover's heart.  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

Look to love  
and you may dream,  
and if it should leave  
then give it wings.  
But if such a love   
is meant to be;  
Hope is home, and the heart is free.

Hope is home, and the heart is free.

Hope Has A Place, by Enya

*****

She walked on bare feet over to the window and looked out. The buildings were edged in gold and dawn began to advance.

Morgan started as something cold slid down around her neck, coming to rest at her collarbone. Her necklace. She looked up to see Enzo standing behind her, his warm hands wrapped protectively around on her shoulders.

Enzo smiled down at her, his eyes bright with rapture.

They stood silently, not needing to utter a word to each other, as they watched Mainframe light up with coming of a new day.

_**Fin?**_


End file.
